


Mockingbird: Bygones

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [42]
Category: Mockingbird (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Academy Fic, Angst, Awkward Bobbi Morse, Beating, Bisexual Bobbi Morse, Bisexual Jessica Jones, Bobbi Morse-centric, Bullying, Embarrassed Bobbi Morse, Embarrassment, Exposed Underwear, F/F, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt, Hurt Bobbi Morse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jessica Jones has Issues, MockingJess, Natasha Romanov Bullies Bobbi Morse, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Nudity, Obedience, POV Bobbi Morse, Protective Jessica Jones, Redemption, Ridicule, Situational Humiliation, Social Humiliation, Stripping, Teasing, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Wrestling, stripped naked, swirly, wedgie, wedgies, wet willy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Bobbi struggles with her new life post-S.H.I.E.L.D., all while recalling her training days in the program. Those days were not among Bobbi’s fondest, as her know-it-all attitude made her a target for all kinds of hazing.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Bobbi Morse
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Kudos: 4





	Mockingbird: Bygones

“Shoot,” sighed Bobbi, deleting another rejection email.

That was the second one today. Bobbi was starting to get disheartened. Since losing her job with S.H.I.E.L.D. and moving in with Jessica,* Bobbi had had quite a bit of difficulty finding a new source of income. One would think with her doctorate and years of S.H.I.E.L.D. experience, finding a job would be a breeze. These days her history with S.H.I.E.L.D. hurt her more than it helped her, given the civil rights violations the organization had committed.

*Due to the events of [Avengers: The Mighty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115987)

When Jessica and Bobbi had started dating, Bobbi would never have guessed it would be her who was financially dependent on Jessica. Here they were though. Jessica was doing extremely well for herself working with the Heroes for Hire.* She had even offered to talk to Luke about getting Bobbi a job there too, but Bobbi wanted to wait on that until she was sure she couldn’t get a job herself.

*Since [Jessica Jones & Luke Cage: Measuring Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500993)

Bobbi still hadn’t completely gotten used to this new status quo. S.H.I.E.L.D. was everything to her. She had put her entire heart and soul into being the best agent she could possibly be. Then Jessica came along and helped her see some of the things she had been complicit in. Bobbi ultimately betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. for Jessica, choosing her new girlfriend over the organization she had pledged her life to. She didn’t regret it one bit, but it was still strange to think about.

“Hey Bobbi,” said Jessica casually as she walked in.

“Hey Jess,” said Bobbi back.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jessica, picking up on Bobbi’s melancholia.

“Just the job hunt,” she sighed, “It’s going about as well as ever.”

“You ever consider switching careers?”

“How do you mean?”

“You’re good with numbers,” shrugged Jessica, “Accounting? Financial advising?”

Bobbi pantomimed throwing up.

“I mean I get it,” smiled Jessica, “but if you’re not interested in the Heroes for Hire, I don’t know what I can do for you.”

“I know,” said Bobbi, “and I don’t expect you to. It’s just that I’ve spent my entire career as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. It’s so hard for me to convince myself to do something that doesn’t involve espionage and stick beating.”

Jessica smirked.

“Well it sounds like you’ve earned a fucking break,” she said, “Come on, show me one of those trashy sci-fi movies.”

Bobbi smiled.

***

**Several years ago…**

Bobbi shuffled awkwardly along with the other recruits. They had all just been offloaded from the bus and escorted into the facility. Bobbi felt a bit out of place in her slacks and collared shirt; many of the other recruits were wearing jeans and T-shirts. They were gathered into a room where they awaited their training instructor.

Bobbi was anxious but determined. She hadn’t had much direction in her life yet, continuing her academic studies as long as she could to delay having to decide on a future. She had gone so far as to earn her doctorate in biology, even though she had no intention of making a living in the field. When she learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. valued doctoral candidates even for their field agent program, Bobbi decided to give it a shot.

“Good morning, recruits!” shouted a middle-aged woman as she entered the room.

Bobbi instinctively found herself standing in attention. She damn near saluted. She wasn’t the only one. Most of the recruits in the room had done the same. This woman commanded authority well.

“I am Special Agent Sharon Carter,” said the woman, slowly walking up and down the row of recruits, “I will be your training officer for the duration of basic training. You will address me as ‘ma’am’ and only ‘ma’am.’ Is that understood?”

“Yes ma’am!” recited the recruits without hesitation.

“Good,” she said, “Now follow me.”

Agent Carter led the group of recruits, maybe two dozen young men and women, down the halls of the facility. First she led them to the bunks, where she instructed all of them to their assigned beds where they were to put their belongings. Then she brought them to a large, open training room with several open boxes laid out. S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms were folded up and sitting inside. An agent stood near the boxes.

“When you hear your name,” ordered Carter, “come up and retrieve your uniform. Then return to your place in line. Take no further steps until instructed to do so. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

So the agent near the box went about reciting their names one by one. Each of them, Bobbi included, walked up and retrieved their navy blue jumpsuit complete with boots, gloves, and utility belt.

“Alright,” said Carter, “You are now to change into your uniforms.”

Bobbi turned toward the exit to the room.

“Here,” said Carter emphatically, staring right at Bobbi.

“Here?” she repeated.

Carter nodded. Bobbi looked over as the other recruits all started stripping off their clothes, some more hesitantly than others. After a moment of discomfort, Bobbi began to unbutton her shirt. She blushed as she removed it and left herself in only her slacks and bra. She saw some of the other recruits changing and how muscular and toned many of them were. Bobbi began to feel insecure about her somewhat scrawny body.

“With purpose, recruits!” yelled Carter, “We don’t have all day!”

Bobbi panicked and went to hurriedly pull down her pants, forgetting to unbutton them in the process. They slid just down past Bobbi’s hips before the tightness threw her off balance, causing her to fall forward with her butt in the air. She heard stifled laughs from the other recruits.

“Purpose _and_ dignity, recruit!” shouted Carter irritably, “Or are you particularly proud of those polka dotted underpants?”

The laughter became less stifled as Bobbi’s face turned red. Since she had pulled her pants down past her butt, she had exposed her briefs to the whole room: a high waisted pair with a thick purple waistband and purple polka dots. They were not her most flattering pair. 

Bobbi quickly pulled her pants off the rest of the way and set about putting on the uniform.

“Ah, ah, ah,” cautioned Carter, “The uniform has an underlayer of its own. It is not meant to be worn with underwear.”

“Seriously?” asked Bobbi nervously, even redder in the face at the very thought of stripping further.

“Seriously, recruit,” said Carter, “or has basic training already proven too much for you?”

Bobbi tightened her lips and complied. She hurriedly removed her bra and briefs, ignoring the snickers from the other recruits. She was finally starting to feel her cheeks cool off from the embarrassment as she finished putting on the uniform.

“Now,” continued Carter, “we will begin with our first training session. Can anyone here tell me the date S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded?”

Bobbi raised her hand without hesitation.

“Yes, Morse?”

“August 19th 1945, ma’am!” answered Bobbi.

“Correct,” smiled Carter, “You are exempt from the first training session, recruit. The rest of you: 10 laps around the training area!”

Bobbi could feel the cold stares of disdain on her without even looking.

“Now!” ordered Carter.

The other recruits broke out into a jog past Bobbi to the edge of the training room, many of them going out of their way to roughly push past Bobbi. One gave her a hard shoulder check while coughing “nerd” under her breath. The only one who didn’t seem actively angry with her was a fit redhead. She paused to look at Bobbi for a moment.

“Ran right into that one,” she smirked, “Didn’t you?”

The redhead ran off without another word. Bobbi frowned dejectedly at Carter, who smiled smugly back. The other recruit, whom Bobbi would later learn was named Natasha Romanoff, was right. Bobbi had run right into that one. 

***

**Today…**

“I’m telling you,” insisted Jessica, “They’d be lucky to have you.”

“I can’t, Jessica,” insisted Bobbi, “It would feel… too much like a handout.”

“Whatever,” said Jessica, returning to her french fries.

The two were sitting at an outdoor café, picking at their food as they waited for the check. Jessica finished the last of her crumbs and got up.

“I’ve gotta piss,” she said, “Be right back.”

Bobbi offered Jessica a half smile as she walked off for the bathroom. Bobbi returned to staring at her mostly eaten chicken sandwich until she heard Jessica’s chair move. She looked up and saw Natasha Romanoff sitting in Jessica’s place.

“You know, it’s super creepy when you do that,” said Bobbi.

“What’s creepy is how long I watched you and your girlfriend from across the street.”

“What do you want, Nat?”

“What’ve you been doing since Octavius?” asked Natasha.

“What have I been doing?”

“Professionally.”

“...not much.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I had the same problem,” said Natasha, “No legitimate business wants to hire a former assassin for a corrupt organization.”

“You never struck me as one to be slowed down by legitimacy.”

“I’m not,” said Natasha, tossing her a brown envelope, “and neither are you.”

Natasha got up and left. Bobbi stared at the envelope, unsure. Jessica returned to her seat not long afterwards. She immediately raised an eyebrow at the envelope.

“I’m guessing that’s not the check.”

“It’s from Natasha.”

“Romanoff!?”

“Yes.”

“What the hell was she doing here!?” demanded Jessica.

Jessica had a tumultuous relationship with Natasha. Back when Natasha was still loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D., she had gotten a drunken Peter to confess to all of his insecurities. She then reported those insecurities to her superior Maria Hill, who proceeded to use them to humiliate Peter and remove him from the Avengers. Natasha had known full well what she was doing and Jessica still hadn’t forgiven her.*

*Read it all in [Avengers: Part of the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190941)

“I think she gave me a job offer,” said Bobbi, cautiously opening the envelope.

“You’re not going to take it, are you?”

“...it’s an extraction,” noted Bobbi, reading the documents.

“Bobbi!”

Natasha was smart. The assignment she had found was the release of a political prisoner who was wrongfully being held without trial in Sokovia. It was someone who genuinely needed help. Bobbi and Natasha would be doing a lot of good if they carried this out.

“This guy needs our help, Jess.”

“You’re not a mercenary!”

“Maybe I should be.”

“Bobbi...” frowned Jessica.

“I know you have your issues with Natasha,” said Bobbi, “and they’re not completely unwarranted.”

“They’re extremely warranted!”

“But if it weren’t for her,” continued Bobbi, “You’d be in full support of me doing this, right?”

“I don’t know,” sighed Jessica.

“I think I’m going to do it, Jess.”

“...do you have to?” asked Jessica sadly.

“This is the only thing I’ve found since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell that could possibly work out,” said Bobbi, “I have to at least try.”

“Alright,” resigned Jessica, “but I’m still pissed off about it.”

***

**Several years ago…**

Bobbi stood in attention alongside the other recruits. They had been in training together for a few weeks now. Everyone had continued to be cold toward Bobbi after that first day. It didn’t help that she hadn’t been great at making friends to begin with. She had to focus on the training. Each day was just about how she could learn to be the best agent she could be. Today would be no exception.

“Recruits!” shouted Carter, “Today we will begin the combat portion of training. We will start with some exhibition sparring matches to get a feel for everyone’s skill levels. Morse, Danvers, you’re up first!”

Bobbi nervously swallowed as she walked to the center of the room and got a look at her opponent. Carol Danvers was a tall woman with long, blonde hair. She was the strongest of the recruits of that class; her muscles were all clearly visible through her uniform. She looked down at Bobbi with a confident smile. Bobbi nodded uncomfortably.

“The match ends when one of you yields or is unable to continue,” explained Carter, “Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Then you may begin!”

Bobbi made the first move by shuffling back to put some distance between her and Carol, but Carol easily reached out and grabbed Bobbi by the collar of her uniform and delivered a downward haymaker right to Bobbi’s head.

The other recruits laughed as Bobbi fell to one knee, head throbbing and vision spinning. Apparently they were all amused to see the know-it-all put in her place. Too bad. Bobbi wasn’t about to give them that satisfaction. She stood right up and swung a punch at Carol’s face. 

Carol leaned back, easily dodging the punch before grabbing Bobbi’s arm and forcing her into an arm bar. Carol pushed the arm bar harder, straining Bobbi as her muscles and bones in that arm screamed. Not knowing what else to do, Bobbi stomped her heel down on Carol’s toes.

“Ah!” gasped Carol, pulling away and giving Bobbi a means of escape.

Bobbi assumed a fighting stance, ready.

“Oh, it’s on, now!” smiled Carol.

Carol and Bobbi rushed at each other. They both reached for one another, but Carol’s reach was considerably longer so she successfully forced Bobbi into a headlock. Bobbi yelped and pulled at Carol’s arm, trying to free herself.

“Yield!” ordered Carol.

“No!” protested Bobbi.

Carol grinned. That had been the answer she was hoping for. She held up a single finger from her free hand. She hocked a loogie directly onto the fingertip, resting on the fabric of her glove.

“No, wait!” pled Bobbi.

Carol jammed the spit into Bobbi’s ear, forcing her to squeal and kick her legs about. Even Carter was laughing now. Carol pushed her finger in farther and squished it around, causing Bobbi to go cross eyed in discomfort and disgust.

“Yield!”

“No!”

Carol let out a quiet growl. She lowered herself to one knee and forced Bobbi to bend over it, forcefully holding her there. Carol then raised a single open hand in the air, keeping it there long enough for the recruits to chuckle at what was to happen next. Carol gave a hard, open-hand slap to Bobbi’s butt, causing her to look straight up, eyes wide.

“Yield!” repeated Carol.

“No!” refused Bobbi, a little red in the face and still coping with the spit in her ears.

“Have it your way,” said Carol.

Carol then proceeded to repeatedly smack Bobbi on the butt over and over again faster and faster, all while keeping her forced over her knee. Bobbi was yelping with each slap, twitching in pain more and more each time.

“Come on!” squealed Bobbi over the spanking, “This isn’t allowed, right?”

“No rules against it,” said Carter, withholding a smile. 

“Yield!” shouted Carol between slaps, “Yield! Yield! Yield! Yield!”

“Okay fine!!” conceded Bobbi, tears in her eyes from the pain, “I yield…”

Carol laughed and shoved Bobbi off of her knee, leaving her on her side. Carol then proceeded to throw both arms in the air triumphantly. Bobbi withheld her tears of shame as the laughter continued, her butt still stinging from the beating it had received.

“Guess you’re not perfect at _everything_ ,” teased Carol, looking down at Bobbi, “Are you?”

 _Damn her…_ thought Bobbi, _I never stood a chance against her reach…_

Bobbi made note to find a combat style or weapon that would compensate for her limited reach.

***

**Today…**

“Whew!” sighed Natasha as she climbed into the car.

“He’s safe and sound?” asked Bobbi, who was sitting in the driver’s seat.

“Back with his family,” nodded Natasha, “Now let’s get out of here before that prison figures out we’ve switched out their most valuable inmates for a pillow case and a pile of blankets.”

Bobbi hit the gas. They drove for a bit in silence, heading for their pickup point. Natasha had been doing these mercenary assignments since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. She already had a number of contacts to facilitate their execution and had put together quite the system for herself.

“You’ve got to admit,” said Natasha, “That was fun.”

“More fun than sitting around the apartment,” said Bobbi, “I’ll grant you that.”

“Come on, Bobbi. You and I were meant for this kind of thing.”

“You trying to recruit me?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Don’t bother,” said Bobbi, “I’ve got a feeling that not every assignment would be this altruistic.”

“None of them would be assassinations either,” shrugged Natasha.

“I don’t know, Nat…” sighed Bobbi, “Something about this feels… wrong to me.”

“Is this about Jessica?” asked Natasha, “You didn’t tell her you were here, did you?”

“Of course I told her,” said Bobbi, “She was _not_ happy about it though.”

Natasha looked over, considered saying something, but then decided against it. The two then continued to drive in silence. Bobbi took a deep breath. She didn’t know what to think. This did feel like the kind of work she could do, but it didn’t make her feel right. Even when she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., she at least _thought_ they had the world’s safety at heart. Being a mercenary for money seemed so dirty by comparison.

“Victoria got a job in intelligence,” said Natasha after a moment, “CIA, I’m pretty sure. Maybe that’s something you-”

“What’s the deal, Nat?” asked Bobbi, “Why are you so insistent about this?”

Natasha frowned and looked out the window. Bobbi sighed. That had come out more aggressively than she intended.

Not long afterward, they arrived at their pickup spot. They boarded the helicopter bound for the airport and rode there in silence. The mission was done. They had nothing more to say to each other.

***

**Several years ago…**

Bobbi lay on her stomach, tablet in her hands, wearing her pajamas, and kicking her feet in the air behind her. She was reading through the field agent handbook they’d been assigned. Their basic training was nearing completion. Soon they would have to decide which branch of the organization they wanted to join. Bobbi had considered both a research and a field agent path, but she wanted to be sure she had all the information on both before she decided.

“Wow,” chuckled Natasha, walking by, “You texting your high school boyfriend or something?”

Bobbi made note of how ridiculous she must have looked. In her grey sweatpants and white socks, lying on her stomach like that, she probably _did_ look like she was texting her boyfriend from her bedroom. Insecure, Bobbi pressed her face closer to the tablet and ignored Natasha.

Natasha watched Bobbi for a few more seconds, annoyed that she hadn’t succeeded in getting her attention. She didn’t like being disrespected like that. She decided to change her tactic.

“Wedgie!” declared Natasha, grabbing the back of Bobbi’s sweatpants and underwear and yanking both of them up Bobbi’s back.

“HEY!” cried out Bobbi, clutching the mattress in pain as both layers were shoved up her butt.

Bobbi groaned as Natasha continued to pull until both waistbands were at Bobbi’s neck. The other recruits in the room watched in amusement. At least one of them pulled out her phone to take a photo. Bobbi tried to get away, but Natasha used one arm to pin her to the bed. This continued for another minute or so, Bobbi’s ass getting more sore every second.

“Natasha!” shouted one of the recruits, “Cut it out!”

Natasha released her grip, causing Bobbi to yelp one more time as the waistbands snapped back to her butt. She turned to look at the recruit that had stood up for her. She was a serious-looking woman with dark hair. She was out of uniform and wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses. It was Victoria Hand.

“Um…” muttered Bobbi bashfully, “Thanks.”

“Aw,” frowned Natasha, “You’re no fun.”

“You’re being childish.”

“I had to find _some_ way to get her attention!” insisted Natasha, “Super Nerd over here never talks to anyone but her books.”

“Natasha,” said Victoria firmly, “why don’t you take a walk?”

Natasha huffed and walked out of the room, watched by everyone the whole time. Bobbi used the distraction to pull her underwear out of her butt and readjust her pants. Then she slowly got out of bed and walked up to Victoria.

“Seriously,” said Bobbi, “Thanks. No one else here has-”

“Don’t mention it,” smiled Victoria, “You’re an exemplary candidate. It’s… unbecoming of the organization for you to be treated that way.”

Bobbi blinked in surprise. Victoria was the first one to say anything kind to Bobbi since training began. Then Bobbi heard snickering. She looked down at herself and gasped. Her sweatpants were around her ankles, exposing her bright purple underwear. She hurriedly hoisted the sweatpants back up, realizing that the waistband was so stretched out that they couldn’t stay up anymore.

“Aw, man,” she groaned, still blushing, “This was my comfiest pair!”

Victoria sighed as the recruits continued to point and laugh at Bobbi.

***

**Today…**

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

“I’m not saying I will,” assured Bobbi, “I’m just saying ‘What if I did?’”

“If you did, it would be the end of this relationship!” said Jessica angrily.

“You don’t mean that.”

Jessica looked away and took a breath. She began to pace around the apartment.

“You’re right,” admitted Jessica, “I don’t mean that. Still though, I won’t let you.”

“I’m sorry Jessica,” said Bobbi incredulously, “but you don’t _let_ me do things.”

Jessica scowled.

“Come on, Jess,” said Bobbi, “You have to admit, you tend to get a little intense about this.”

“You’re damn right I do!” shouted Jessica, “Peter had saved that bitch’s life not two hours before and she took complete advantage of his trusting nature knowing full well what Hill would do to him.”

“And you punched her in the face for it,” said Bobbi, rolling her eyes, “many times.”

“That was for my own benefit,” scoffed Jessica, “it didn’t karmically absolve her. Besides, she was unconscious at the time.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a _little_ unreasonable?” asked Bobbi, “It would just be a job.”

“Yeah, just like when you kept working for Hill!” shot Jessica, “That was just a job too, wasn’t it?”

“That’s not fair,” frowned Bobbi, “I thought we moved past that.”

“So did I!” shouted Jessica, “Now you want to pal around Romanoff like she didn’t do anything! Like she didn’t _ruin Peter’s life_!”

“It’s not-,” began Bobbi, realizing midway through her sentence that this wasn’t going anywhere.

Jessica sighed and looked around the apartment, avoiding eye contact with Bobbi as she thought. Every time she thought of Natasha it made her see red. She and Hill had always made Jessica’s blood boil. She couldn’t believe Bobbi would even consider working alongside that sociopath. She could also tell that the conversation wasn’t going anywhere helpful.

“Listen,” said Jessica, “You’re right, this is your choice. But if you do choose to work alongside this woman, you damn well better make sure you appreciate the weight of what she did. I’m going to get a drink.”

Jessica stormed past Bobbi and out the apartment door, nearly slamming it behind her. Bobbi released a breath of tension. Maybe Jessica was right. Maybe Natasha’s actions really were unforgivable. Bobbi could definitely find other work if she needed to, after all. Natasha hardly seemed worth all this misery.

***

**Several years ago…**

Bobbi walked briskly down the hall. Final evaluations were coming up. It was hard to believe basic training was almost over. Bobbi had settled on the field agent track, so she’d be transferring facilities as soon as the evaluation was complete. She had learned a lot in basic training, but she knew that field agent training would be a whole nother-

Bobbi gasped in horror as she entered the bunk. Her bed looked like it had been torn apart. She rushed over to it, seeing the torn up books and smashed electronic devices around it. Even the personal effects, like the frame of Bobbi’s doctorate, had been broken. Spray painted across the bed in bright red paint was the word “NERD” in capital letters. Bobbi couldn’t believe it.

“Aw,” she heard Victoria say from behind her, “What’s wrong? Did we hurt your feelings?”

Bobbi turned around. Victoria and a number of other recruits were standing there smugly, several with their phones out to film. Bobbi opened her mouth to say something, but no noise came out. Her throat felt dry. Her head hurt. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

“She’s crying!” laughed one of the recruits.

“Some agent she’ll be!” scoffed another.

“...why?” managed Bobbi after stomaching more of their laughter.

“You’re an exemplary candidate,” said Victoria, “and you make the rest of us look bad.”

“But-”

“Oh, shut up!” shouted Victoria impatiently, “You’re training to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for crying out loud. If you can’t handle some light hazing, what makes you think you could handle a job like this?”

Bobbi squeezed her fists tight. Was Victoria right? Was she too weak to handle this job?

“Nothing else to say?” smiled Victoria, “That’s disappointing. I thought we’d get to hear more of your whining before this next part.”

“Next part?”

“It’s swirly time!” declared one of the other recruits.

“No!” begged Bobbi as the recruits swarmed her, “Please!”

Victoria cackled as the others dragged Bobbi kicking and screaming out of the room, laughing with glee at what they were about to do. Victoria smiled in satisfaction. It felt good to have that kind of power.

***

**Today…**

Bobbi sighed with relief as she shoved the tire off the wheel and it fell to the ground with a cloud of dust. Bobbi wiped her brow. She was at a self-service motorcycle repair shop. Her bike, Huntress, was propped up nearby. One of the wheels had been removed and elevated to change the tire. Bobbi had just finished removing her old one and was getting ready to add the new one.

“Of course you do your own motorcycle repair,” chuckled Natasha from behind.

Bobbi spun around to face Natasha. The former spy was wearing a loose black tactical jacket over black skinny jeans and boots. She was standing with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. Bobbi rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her replacement tire.

“What?”

“I’m not interested, Nat,” said Bobbi, getting the tire ready.

“You haven’t even heard the offer.”

“The answer is no.”

Now it was Natasha’s turn to roll her eyes. She angrily walked up to Bobbi and slammed her hand down on the tire, preventing Bobbi from continuing her work and inserting herself directly in front of her.

“I’m not leaving unless you give me a good reason,” she said.

“I don’t owe you a good reason.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t demand one.”

“What’s your deal?” asked Bobbi, “Why are you so interested in me joining you anyway?”

“You’re an asset to the team,” said Natasha.

“There are plenty of qualified candidates,” said Bobbi, “Why waste so much of your time trying to convince _me_?”

“I know you,” said Natasha.

“So?”

“So I can trust you.”

“Well I can’t trust you!”

They were both quiet for a moment. Natasha looked at her feet. Then she nodded in resignation and looked back up at Bobbi.

“This is because of the thing with Peter, isn’t it?”

“...partially.”

“Hill would’ve buried him with or without me.”

“That doesn’t matter!” argued Bobbi, “You were told to do something grossly unethical and you did it without question. That’s not okay, Nat.”

“Fine,” said Natasha, “I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t do anything like that again.”

“It’s not just that,” sighed Bobbi, “I don’t think you understood the extent of what you did and how much it hurt Peter.”

“I’m sorry, Bobbi,” said Natasha, “That’s not really how I work. I could feign shame for you, but I’ve spent years training myself to feel no remorse for any of my actions.”

“Oh trust me,” scoffed Bobbi, “ _I know_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Basic training,” said Bobbi, “You seem to think you and I are buddy-buddy, but back then you were more than happy to join in on my torment.”

“...I know.”

“I’m guessing you trained yourself to feel no remorse for that either?”

“Bobbi…”

“What?”

“...I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I recognize that what I did hurt you. I was selfish and cruel and I have no excuse. I can try my best to do better in the future, but that’s all I can offer.”

Bobbi stood, arms crossed, and considered. After a few seconds she nodded.

“Apology accepted,” she said.

“So all is forgiven?”

“Not quite...” began Bobbi, but she was cut off.

“Hey!” shouted a mechanic, “Are you ladies about done in here?”

“Right,” realized Bobbi, getting back to her bike tire, “Shoot!”

Natasha chuckled.

***

**Several years ago…**

Bobbi couldn’t let anyone get to her again. She had to push all of that away and focus on succeeding. So she did. She began a strict workout regimen on top of her training and she began to apply for every specialized training program S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer. She mastered half a dozen kinds of martial arts in the process and eventually began to use batons in the field to extend her poor reach.

Her success had caught the attention of many of her higher ups, including Secretary of Intelligence Maria Hill. After Bobbi had completed her field medic training course, she was personally invited to speak with Hill in her office.

“Agent Morse,” greeted Hill with a nod, “Have a seat.”

Bobbi looked at Hill awkwardly. She had been expecting a handshake or something. When none came, Bobbi simply took a seat across from Hill as told.

“Agent Morse,” said Hill, looking over some sort of file, “Tell me: why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“To help make the world a better place, ma’am.”

“Yes, yes,” sighed Hill, “but why S.H.I.E.L.D.? Why not plant trees in Latveria or something?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. does good work,” said Bobbi, “I wanted to be a part of it.”

“Evidently,” said Hill, “You’ve put a great deal of time into our training programs. You’ve almost earned the Mockingbird distinction. That’s unprecedented for someone your age and experience.”

“I find the training invaluable.”

“Because it makes you invaluable,” said Hill, “Is that it? You gunning for a higher position?”

“Not necessarily, ma’am.”

“Then why?”

“Ma’am?”

“Why put so much time and effort into it?”

“I don’t under-”

“I’m trying to figure out what drives you, Morse,” said Hill impatiently, “If you’re going to keep dancing around the question-”

“I wanted to be able to stand up for myself!”

“...go on.”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Bobbi, sliding uncomfortably down into her seat, “I figured if I was the perfect S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, no one would pick on me anymore. That’s what drives me, I guess.”

Hill stared intensely at Bobbi for a moment. Then she pulled out a pen and began to furiously write notes in Bobbi’s file.

“...is that bad?”

“One last question,” said Hill, “If given the order to terminate a fellow agent for treason, would you?”

Bobbi thought for a moment. She didn’t know the answer. She did know why the question was being asked though. If Bobbi said ‘no’ she would prove herself to be a disloyal agent. Then again, if she said ‘yes’ she would demonstrate a lack of compassion. It was obvious which was more important to Hill.

“Yes, without question.”

“Good,” said Hill, “In that case, I have a mission for you. Don’t worry, it’s not an assassination.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll email you the details,” said Hill, closing up the file, “I greatly look forward to working with you, Agent Morse. I believe you are someone I will learn to depend on.”

***

**Today…**

“She didn’t tell you what she wanted either?” asked Peter.

“No.”

“But you’re dating.”

“I know!” yelled Jessica irritably.

Jessica and Peter had both separately received texts to meet Bobbi at Jessica’s apartment. The texts assured them that everyone was safe, but that the issue was best being discussed in person. Jessica didn’t like cryptic messages like that. Peter and Jessica arrived at her apartment. Jessica opened the door.

“Hi,” said Bobbi quietly.

“Hi,” said Jessica impatiently, “What is it? What’s the issue?”

“Natasha is here,” said Bobbi, “She would like to speak with both of you.”

“Here?” demanded Jessica angrily, “In our apartment?”

“Not exactly,” said Bobbi, pointing over Jessica and Peter’s shoulders.

Natasha had walked right up behind them, having watched from a dark corner near the elevator as the two made their way to the door. She walked past the two and over to Bobbi’s side.

“Bobbi, I swear to God…” grunted Jessica through gritted teeth, “If this bitch tries anything, I-”

“I won’t,” said Natasha, “I promise.”

“What do you want?” asked Peter sadly.

“...I’m sorry,” said Natasha after a moment, “I am truly, truly sorry for what I did to Peter. I followed the orders of an authoritarian megalomaniac without question. That was selfish and cruel of me. I have no excuse for myself. I ask for your forgiveness, but know that I don’t expect it.”

Both Peter and Jessica looked at her for a moment, taking in what she had said. Jessica looked to Peter. Peter spoke.

“Thank you,” he nodded, “I forgive you.”

“Thank you,” smiled Natasha back.

“What!?” demanded Jessica, “Just like that!? After all she did!?”

“I believe her,” said Peter.

“But she-”

“We all remember what she did, Jessica,” said Peter, turning slightly pink, “There’s no need to rehash it.”

“I don’t know about this, Peter,” sighed Jessica.

“That’s okay,” said Peter, “but I’ve made my decision. I forgive her.”

Jessica sighed. She looked sadly to Peter, irritably to Bobbi, and furiously to Natasha. She couldn’t believe Peter forgave her already. Jessica still couldn’t stop hating the woman, let alone forgive her.

“If you _ever_ try anything like that again,” said Jessica quietly, “all the forgiveness in the world won’t stop me from tearing you apart. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Jessica?” asked Bobbi expectantly.

Jessica looked sadly at her girlfriend. Then she looked to Peter, who seemed disheartened at Jessica’s rage. Her best friend and her girlfriend both forgave this woman. Jessica cared deeply for both of them. For their sake, certainly not for Natasha’s, Jessica was willing to concede a little.

“Fine,” groaned Jessica, “You’re forgiven. But that doesn’t mean I like you. And it _definitely_ doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“I think that’s wise of you,” admitted Natasha.

Jessica scoffed. She didn’t expect her to admit to that one.

“Oh!” smiled Natasha, noting a mostly empty handle of vodka on the kitchen counter, “You drink Ivankov!”

“Yeah, it’s cheap,” said Jessica dismissively.

“It’s the kind my training officer had,” recalled Natasha.

“Weren’t you trained by evil Russian assassins?” asked Jessica.

“Yes, but still,” said Natasha, “I have fond memories of the drink we all shared before parting ways.”

Bobbi smiled. She had an idea.

“Why don’t we have a toast?” she suggested, walking up to the vodka, “To forgiveness.”

Jessica grumbled, but walked over with the others. Bobbi knew Jessica wouldn’t turn down a group drink. Bobbi poured each of them a small amount of vodka into tumblers and pint glasses found around the kitchen. She then held hers high in the air.

“ _Nostrovia_ ,” said Natasha, “I hope to live up to your forgiveness.”

They all downed their drinks. Peter immediately began hacking and coughing, doubling over and catching himself on the couch. Bobbi, Natasha, and Jessica all shared a chuckle at that. 

Jessica caught herself smiling when she glanced at Natasha. She looked away in shame. She still hated the idea of being friends with her. Then Jessica looked at Bobbi. She was smiling. That was good. Jessica was willing to forgive Natasha if it meant making Bobbi even a little happier.

***

**Several years ago…**

“One last question,” said Hill, “If given the order to terminate a fellow agent for treason, would you?”

“Absolutely,” said Carol Danvers.

“Good,” said Hill, “In that case, I have a program I’d like you to be a part of.”

Hill pulled out a dossier and handed it over to Carol. Carol flipped through it, skimming the various documents inside.

“Project Marvel?” asked Carol.

“Humanity’s first true interstellar endeavor,” said Hill.

“Can’t wait,” smiled Carol.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a Bobbi Morse hazing story eventually. That's just the law


End file.
